Susan Granger
Susan Granger is a victim character appearing in Last Summer 3D portrayed by Chelah Horsdal She is a resident of Southport and works as the architect for Julie Bronson's local fashion business Southport Supreme Style which happens to also oversee the fashion designing for the town's local Croaker Queen Pageanants to which Susan as a young youth during the late 80's to early 90's was. She is the very first victim of Last Summer 3D having been killed by the film's killer fisherman Benjamin Willis Jr. before Julie and husband Ray on July 1st 2011. She is a character much like Scream 4's Rebecca Walters as she is a pushy narcisstic fame hungry individual with very little boundaries. Last Summer 3D Susan first appears at her nice weirdly styled Southport Home bringing in Julie who has come to collect the Southport Supreme Style Ad Logo Susan was to produce for her company. Susan shows Julie the Ad logo to be that of a crudely done pastel artwork displaying Julie at the feet of a Fisherman killer bringing down a hook upon her. Julie becomes furious at Susan and demands that she redo it and that she is going to out to cancel all the to be mailed copies and should this destroyed she will find herself unemployed. Julie then storms out of Susan's residence and leaves Susan at the mercy of the killer of the film Benjamin Willis Jr. whom is armed with a sharp silver hook and fisherman slicker attire. He proceeds to kill Susan as Julie drives off on her way to the Southport Post Office. He approaches Susan in the art display room as she is heaving the ad logo original and uses his hook to slice the below of her neck and then straight after following slice her across the top of her head. Susan then tries to flee away but is grabbed by the Benjamin Willis Jr. fisherman whom then stabs her multiple times in the front of chest and her back with the hook and throws her into her many artworks in her art display room. She dies as she is finally stabbed and thrown at the large Southport Supreme Style ad logo artwork she came up with for Julie and dies as Julie arrives at the Southport Post Office. She is killed as she was the one whom Benjamin's father had once had an affair with during the Summer of 1994. She had almost broke apart their family and had been the reason his sister Susie Willis took off with drunken boyfriend David Egan on a speeding ride which ultimatley resulted in Susie's death. Melissa Egan whom serves as Benjamin Willis Jr.'s unofficial partner whom is responsebile for the killings of Ray and Julie Bronson is unaware that the night she killed Julie and Ray that Benjamin Willis Jr. proceeded to himself kill Julie's architect Susan. A flashback of Susan is shown later calling in a Benjamin Willis at her original firm which she lost as she engaged in sexual intercourse with him in her office and was sprung. Her springing their uncaged their affair and lead to the events which ultimatley lead to her killing. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Southport Category:Last Summer Characters Category:Victims